


That Would Explain

by imsacred67



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, I'm not okie, Loneliness, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsacred67/pseuds/imsacred67
Summary: Scrooge McDuck wasn't very emotional.





	That Would Explain

Scrooge wasn't very emotional.

No, in fact, he would sometimes look down on someone who's emotions got the best of them. This was part of the reason Hortense cut all ties with him. She kept her pregnancy with twins a secret, instead, her mood swings only made Scrooge more irritable when he was around her.

I guess that would explain her blow up at her wedding when he arrived.

Scrooge wasn't very emotional.

He hardly ever cried. When his adventures with Della and Donald, his niece and nephew, respectively, (this, he would say with pride), he caught himself with a smile more often. Hardly anyone commented on it, not that Scrooge would like them to.

I guess that would explain why their falling out would hit so hard.

Scrooge wasn't very emotional.

Happiness was kind of a default for everyone. I mean, no one can't be happy. So, yes, Scrooge was immensely happy when little Webby was around. But she was quite a handful, and Beakley never failed to remind him of it. Scrooge didn't mind, he adored children.

I guess that would explain why he felt sorrow when he declared that Webbigale wasn't family.

Scrooge wasn't very emotional.

His nephews? They never failed to get a laugh out of him. Never failed to make him angry, as well. Well, trouble was something he could handle, after all, this is Scrooge McDuck, adventure was in his blood! A couple of rowdy kids were nothing compared to his other death-defying adventures!

I guess that would explain why he tries to block out their accusing voices.

Scrooge McDuck wasn't very emotional.

I guess that would explain why he's alone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three days, I'm still not okay.


End file.
